


werewolf!drabble

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon enough, Sidney’s wolf is constantly muttering about the ‘gorgeous man and his stunning wolf’.</p>
<p>Sidney grimaces every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	werewolf!drabble

**Author's Note:**

> werewolves! feel welcome to take this idea and run with it yo
> 
> https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7180/6866107959_7049c50fed_b.jpg  
> https://howlingforjustice.files.wordpress.com/2009/12/black-wolf.jpg
> 
> fuckyoucanada on tumblr

The wolf and the person don’t always get along. For the most part, Sidney lives in harmony with his wolf. Sidney makes sure to carefully schedule time to let his wolf out, to soothe any ruffled fur the wolf might accumulate when Sidney is the one in control. 

Sidney would like to stress the ‘for the most part’, because there is one thing that he and the wolf do not agree on.

Sidney finds Giroux to be infuriatingly annoying and smarmy. Sidney’s wolf, however, finds Claude do be handsome and utterly charming. 

At first, Sidney’s wolf found Giroux’s wolf interesting. He’d seen Giroux shifted only once, and even Sidney could admit that Claude’s coat caught his attention. He was a surprisingly lovely burnt orange, shades of brown mixing in and bringing out the brightness of his coat. Sidney had been slightly jealous, his modest black coat nowhere near as exotic, but otherwise, he hadn’t been affected. His wolf, however, often bemoaned the beauty that was the orange wolf.

Soon enough, Sidney’s wolf is constantly muttering about the ‘gorgeous man and his stunning wolf’.

Sidney grimaces every single time.


End file.
